Bombshell (REDUX)
by Cady James
Summary: EDITED AND REPOSTED. While Olivia is out, Fin, Nick, Munch, and Amanda talk about Olivia and her beauty.


Title: Bombshell.

Author: Cady James.

Genre: Gen.

Rating: TEEN.

Chapters: 1.

Categories: Friendship, General.

Pairing(s): NO PAIRINGS.

Characters: Olivia Benson, Odafin Tutuola, Nick Amaro, John Munch, Amanda Rollins.

Summary: While Olivia is out, Fin, Nick, Munch, and Amanda talk about Olivia and her beauty.

Author Notes: Thought about it while looking at pictures of Mariska, and picturing the image of her in that dress from the episode "Bombshell." Disclaimer: _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ does not belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to NBCUniversal and Dick Wolf, and one of the most amazing casts ever assembled on television.

SVUSVUSVU

It was lunchtime and things were kind of slow. No cases came up, other cases were wrapping up, paperwork was pretty much finished, and, apparently, the pedophiles and rapists and other assorted bad people decided today was a good idea not to commit an illegal activity or found a way not to get caught.

And so, Detectives Nick Amaro, Olivia Benson, Odafin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins, and Sergeant John Munch sat around with nothing to do. As it was lunchtime, they were getting hungry and ordering online or by phone felt too lazy. They all wanted to go out to eat but felt that wasn't a good idea, just in case a case came in.

Amanda grabbed five little red straws from near the coffee pot and brought them to her desk. She cut one, making it a little shorter than the other and picked up the straws. She made her the ends that were sticking out were all of the same length before gathering everyone around. In her hand, she couldn't feel the shorter one that well, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The group assembled around and each picked a straw out of her hand before they all had one straw. They held them up and Liv realized she got the short straw. It took a moment to settle on the restaurant and then a click online for a menu gave them their orders. Each paid what they believed was there respected share and a tip, and Olivia left to retrieve the food.

A half-hour later and the boredom was getting to everyone. Fin and Munch had resorted to playing table hockey with the cut-out bottoms of two coffee cups taped together for a puck and the rest of the coffee cups and tape created two screwed up looking goal posts. They used their fingers to shoot the puck back and forth across the table. Amanda had joined Fin's team while Nick joined Munch's. They kept the game up if the puck stopped in the middle of the table.

But, after a few minutes, and an argument over scoring, they decided to stop playing and threw out their hockey 'equipment.'

Amanda wandered around aimlessly and found herself sitting at Olivia's desk. Liv had just created a new screensaver for her computer that had pictures of her and her friends in a slideshow on the screen. There were different pictures that seemed years old, or a decade old, and recent stuff.

Amanda watched and saw early pictures of Munch and Fin and Cragen. Also, Melinda Warner, Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, a few other people she didn't recognize. Then there was one guy that seemed to be popping up a lot in the pictures. A prior conversation and sharing cell phone pictures with Liv, told her the guy was Liv's former partner Elliot Stabler. From the looks of the pictures, those two were inseparable.

There was also another thing she noticed about the pictures, no matter how old the pictures were: Olivia's beauty. Amanda wasn't gay or anything, and she didn't have a crush on Liv. It was just an observation. Olivia's beauty was ageless.

She looked out at the guys. "Have you guys seen this?"

They looked over at her in Liv's seat. Fin and Munch looked at each other. No one ever sat in Liv's seat. She felt like it was an invasion of privacy. And, if Olivia was here, she would snap at Amanda for being there.

"Seen what?" Nick asked.

"Liv's screensaver. It has a whole bunch of pictures on it, like a slideshow. Some of them are recent, others aren't. We're in there, but there are people I don't recognize," she explained. All three men got up and moved to see the screensaver as it flashed on picture after another.

"No, I haven't. She must've done it recently," Munch answered. He then spotted a picture of one of his former partners, Brian Cassidy. "That was one of my former partners. Brian Cassidy. Rumor has it, I think Liv slept with him once. But, I don't know. I just couldn't see Liv with him." A few pictures later, another former partner, Monique Jeffries. "Also a former partner, Monique Jeffries."

"I remember her," Fin piped up. "She was here when I first started, but then she left. Something happened. Maybe it was the job or the line of work."

"Yeah, I heard the going rate for detectives in this unit are two years," Nick stated. "What makes you guys stay?"

"Two years is the normal. I'm not normal," Munch said and got an eye roll from Fin. "He's not normal, either. Liv and Stabler… they were normal, but I think their partnership and complete devotion to each other, not just the job, kept them here."

Amanda arched her eyebrows. "Did they ever…?" she inquired, hinting at anything sexual.

"No way," Fin answered. "Stabler was Catholic and married. Though, he did have a hiccup at one point in his marriage and Liv left for an undercover gig for a bit. I think it was more of a platonic love affair. No sex, no kissing, maybe a little flirting… They oftentimes went undercover as lovers or husband and wife, but it wasn't real. It was who they were. You won't see that kind of partnership ever again."

"People assumed they were together because of their closeness, but, I believe they were wrong," Munch added. He looked at Amaro. "You may be her partner now, but you probably won't ever have that kind of relationship with her. They were something else together."

"Was his wife ever jealous?" Nick asked. He was. Who Olivia the detective she was today was because of Stabler and Nick knew she would trust him with her life, but it wouldn't be the same.

"Yes," both Munch and Fin said at once.

"We never knew Kathy all that well, so, who's to say if she was really jealous. But, I mean, come on. Twelve years together with one short little hiccup in the middle… He spent most of his time here… with Liv, so, she had to wonder sometimes," Fin continued.

"Course, there was that little bit of time when Stabler was separated and in the process of divorce," Munch pointed out, perching himself on a free corner space of Liv's desk. "And, apparently, it was Kathy who told Liv to convince Elliot to sign the divorce papers. One would think, though, that during that period of time, Liv and Elliot would have… but, as far as I know, they never did. Then, Liv left for an undercover gig, after a tough case for the pair, Stabler got a new partner that seemed attached to him… Eventually, Liv returned, new partner left, and then Elliot got Kathy pregnant. Divorce was forgotten and things went back to normal."

"Did Liv leave to do undercover on purpose or was she forced to?" Amanda asked.

"No one really knows for sure. But, the case that made them separate for a while, I think made them realize they were too close and Liv opted to go away, maybe, to think about it," Fin explained.

"New partner, male or female?" Amanda continued to inquire.

"Female. Dani Beck. Blonde, had an accent, opposite of Liv. I think she had a thing for Stabler… maybe even with him," Fin answered.

"Did Liv or Kathy ever meet her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know about Kathy… maybe. Liv, yes," Munch replied. "I was in the room when she came in and saw Dani at her desk. Jealousy was written all over her. Then, she went into Cragen's office. Elliot did come out and was talking with Dani. Liv could've seen it from the window. She never came back out to say hi. Left from somewhere else. We were in a different building, then."

Amanda took one look at a hot-looking picture of Liv in an undercover outfit, standing next to Elliot, in some rich-looking suit. "If I were his wife, I would've been worried about that. She really is something." The sat there, looking at more pictures, then Amanda turned to Munch and Fin. "Have you guys ever… thought about her? Or, thought about having a thing with her?"

Munch, sat up straight. "She's gorgeous, I'll give you that, but Liv's like a little sister to me. I have never thought of her in that sense."

Amanda nodded and glanced at Fin. "What about you?"

"Liv's my girl. She's beautiful, smart, sexy, tough… Thought about it once, but she grows on you and you can't help but love her like a sister. I've worked with her a lot over the years, and I have seen her at her worst and most vulnerable moments. I love her to death, but I don't think I'd ever have a relationship with her. She's too much like a sister," he answered. Then, all three looked at Nick.

His eyes widened and he held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm married."

"But, if you weren't? I mean, you haven't been here that long…," Amanda pointed out.

"If I weren't married? Probably, if she felt that way about me. She's a bombshell, yes, and any man alive would be the luckiest guy in the world to be with her. So, maybe, yeah… if I weren't married," Nick answered quickly and shot a look at Amanda. "What about you? If you were a lesbian, and, if she was… would you?"

"It's possible, but I'm more drawn to the Southern Charm. And, I believe, Liv is New York all the way. But, I wouldn't turn her down if she asked. I'd be an idiot, if I did," Amanda answered.

The four of them continued to look at the pictures until they were seeing repeats. Then Fin and Munch decided to play table hockey again and headed for the conference table. Amanda and Nick decided to join in and walked away from Liv's desk.

Ten minutes, and another argument over scoring, later, Liv walked into the room carrying several white bags that smelled of various types of food. A uniformed officer followed behind holding large reusable vinyl bag and a restaurant's beverage-carrier. "Food's here!" Munch shouted and they waited for Liv and the officer to set the stuff down. Liv gave the man a burrito and he was gone.

"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?" she asked, noticing the makeshift hockey puck and goal posts on the table.

"Just a couple games of table hockey," Fin answered and reached the reusable bag to grab an ice cold bottled water. He paused for a moment and looked at her.

As she was getting the food out of one bag, Liv felt Fin watching her. "See something you like, Tutuola?" she inquired and glanced up at him.

"Can you do me a favor?" he inquired. "You can turn me down if you want."

"I'm not doing a striptease on the table, no matter how much you pay me," she deadpanned.

Given the topic of the group's previous conversation, Amanda choked on a piece of chicken, Munch accidentally flung the hockey puck several feet in the wrong direction, making it smack into a door fifteen feet away, Nick accidentally broke the lid of his fountain drink with the straw. Fin kept his composure.

Liv looked at them oddly. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing," he answered. "So, will you?"

She sighed at turned to face him. "What's the favor?"

"Can I kiss you… on the lips… just for a moment?" he asked hesitantly. The other three stopped their actions and looked at them. "Just to see what it would be like."

Liv thought it through for a moment. "Okay, but I really want to know what you guys were doing while I was gone." She looked at Fin. "Okay, I'll kiss you."

Fin reached to grasp her waist with both hands, while Olivia moved and placed her hands on Fin's face. They stepped closer to each other and slowly moved in. Their lips touched softly, at first, before slowly pressing against each other. They got a taste of each other as their lips continued to explore for a little while longer.

Then, Olivia slowly pulled back and Fin ran his fingers over his lips, feeling the aftermath of the kiss. Then, he smiled at her and then looked at the other three. "Definitely, sister," he stated and moved to sit down to eat.

Liv looked at him, confused. "Huh?" she inquired and sat down opposite him.

"This is what we were talking about while you were gone," Fin replied and he, along with the others, proceeded to tell her what had happened while she was out getting lunch. And, yes, Liv did get a little miffed about someone sitting at her desk.


End file.
